The Rescue
by Beccarjane
Summary: First story, finally decided to put it up. Anyway summary: Just another battle against Shredder, right? Well not all is what it seems. Who has Raph rattled? What are their talents? How did he mutate them?Why does Casey cry? Answers and more inside...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes - First story and first chapter, sorry its small but i will update as soon as i can. The title is just a starter for the first chapters but i will need a new one soon so any opinions on it would be great. Please read and enjoy the first chapter, as i said i'll update as soon as i can, lots of chapters already written.

I dont own the TMNT crew, i wish i did though, that would be cool.

* * *

"Hurry up Don!" Leonardo shouted at his brother before slashing his swords at the on coming Foot ninjas.

"Im trying!" He rushed through the code and the door opened. "In now." He stood holding the doors open as his brothers and two human friends rushed in. He released in time to stop the enemy from getting in. The elevator then plunged towards to ground making the female occupant scream. It stopped before it hit the ground then opened at a laboratory.

"There!" April pointed to the far corner which glowed dim green. They ran over being careful the lab had not been rigged. The male human friend, Casey, stared at the shapes in the two large cylindrical tanks. They couldn't make out what exactly was in at the moment as the substance in it was cloudy. Donatello walked forward wearily and placed his three fingered hand on one of the tanks.

"Ew." The orange masked turtle remarked. The leader spoke.

"Donny, can you get them out of there?" The purple masked turned.

"I can try. We can't smash the tanks as they rely on the liquid to breathe at the moment. They seem to be dormant." With this Casey tapped on the glass but the reaction he got made him jump. The shape had suddenly turned away while the other seemed to move towards glass, looking at them and pressed its hands against the glass. "Well there goes my assumption of being asleep. I'm going to have to drain the stuff off somehow. Guys help my look for the switch." They all moved to search for a switch or button but one remained still. The one called Raphael, the hot head, remained staring into its eyes. Its eyes, a mixture of blues, shone through the murky substance. He showed remorse for this creature, he hated the idea of animals being tested on. It gestured towards something at the bottom but on the outside of the tank.

"Guys, I think it's trying to show us something." Raph called out then moved towards where it was pointing. Don moved in to look as well. "Is this the button?" He asked the creature. It put a thumb up. He pushed the button and the machine around the bottom started flashing. A tube coming out the side began to drain off the ooze. Donny pushed the button on the other tank.

Shortly, the first creature screamed as it took its first breath. Then the other did. The ninja turtles and their two human friends stood back and watched as the liquid dripped off the creatures. One of them was leaning against the tank and the one who indicated which button it was, was kneeling on its knees. Both panting heavily trying to cope with breathing. When they had stopped panting, the one which was kneeling attempted to stand up but her knees buckled under her weight and she landed against the tank. The turtle brothers looked at them. Two mutants, two turtles.

"LOOK THEY'RE GIRLS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeyyyyy second chapter! Thanks to DarkRose-Karma for my first review! Please read and review.

I dont own the TMNT guys, shame.... :'(

* * *

"LOOK THEY'RE GIRLS!" Mikey shouted. The two female turtles, now able to stand, jumped back in shock, now terrified of them. He stood wide Wheyyeyed with his jawed dropped open.

"Way to go Mikey. They're now scared of us." Raph smacked him on the head. The blue-eyed one moved wearily towards them. She pointed at another button and April pushed it on both. Within seconds the glass lifted upwards and the helpful turtle stepped out and was going to fall over but Raph caught her before she did. Mikey went to go help the other but she moved away from him, obviously still scared. So Leo walked over and helped her.

"Can you talk?" April asked. The blue eyed attempted to but just coughed up fluid. "We should get them back to yours. Come on." She walked back towards the elevator and opened the doors with Casey's help. The guys got in and the elevator moved up one floor. April helped the two girl turtles helping them walk while the boys were on guard in case of any Foot ninjas.

They reached the Battle Shell. They got in and drove off. The female turtles sat at the back, coughing into towels. Donny was driving, Leo was shotgun and the others were sitting watching the fluid coughing turtles. The blue eyed kept staring at Casey.

"Have I got some 'at on ma face?" He said. She shook her head and smiled behind the towel before coughing once more.

"So, do you guys like have names?" Mikey asked. She nodded her head. "Well?" He waited for an answer.

"They can't speak idiot." Raph said and smacked him on the side of the head. He earned a quiet giggle from the green eyed turtle girl. She tried to speak.

"Urrgh." That was all that was able to come out.

"There vocal chords may be wet still from being in the tanks. We'll just have to wait for them to speak." April said. "They don't know out names. I'm April O'Neil. Nice to meet you." She gave the girls a warm smile.

"The name's Casey."

"I'm Michelangelo. Sorry for shouting before."

"Mikey's a bit of an idiot. Name's Raphael." Raph said coolly, he was fiddling with one of his sais.

"I'm Leonardo." Leo turned around in his seat to see them. "Donatello is driving."

"Hi. You can call me Don though." He turned into an old warehouse and stopped the engine. They all got out of the van and walked over to an old stone elevator. They got in and it went down. The guys felt weird, they were returning home with two turtle girls. What was Splinter going to say?

"Come in girls. You two will stay in the spare room. Raphael and Leonardo go and get it ready. Are you two hungry?" Master Splinter asked. They nodded. "Is pizza alright?" They nodded again. "April, if you would go and get some pizza for us all I would be highly grateful."

"Sure." She and Casey left through the way they came in.

"Michelangelo, tidy up your mess. Donatello would you give these girls a brief looking over in case of injuries." The girls got up and followed Don into his lab. They were amazed at his inventions.

"Ahhhh *cough cough*" Don pulled the stick out of the green eyed turtle girls mouth.

"You both seem fine, just damp vocal chords. They should dry off within the next few hours." He gave them a warm smile to comfort them. The two got off the bench and linked arms while walking into the living area.

"PIZZA!" Casey shouted. The turtle girls jumped. "Sorry." He placed the 5 pizza boxes on the table in the kitchen. Everyone walked in and took a seat around the medium sized table. They ate in silence. The boys kept glancing at each other then at the two strangers.

After everyone had eaten they made there way to the living area again and sat down. The two girls didn't, they stood at the side.

"Come and sit down girls." Master Splinter urged. They shook their heads. "What is the matter?" They had their knees crossed and were moving up and down.

"They need the toilet." April informed. "I'll show you." She got up and left with two followers but returned with seconds. "So, what do you guys think of them?"

"Not much at the moment." Raph said bluntly.

"Me too, but when they start to speak I think we'll get a better idea of who they are." Donny added. There was silence for a bit. They didn't notice the girls returning when Mikey spoke.

"I think they're pretty!" The two giggled from the door way making eyes turn to them. They ceased laughing but continued to smile. "They have nice smiles too!" This made them smile bigger.

"Thank you." The green eyed one said hoarsely. "Im Jenna." The guys looked amazed.

"I'm Francesca but you can call me Frankie." The blue eyed spoke roughly. "Thank you for saving us." She smiled at them.

"It was no problem, our pleasure ladies." Mikey smooth talked. He earned a giggle from them. Jenna went to sit down but Frankie remained standing.

"Erm, Casey can I talk to you?" Frankie asked. Casey replied with a 'sure' and followed her into the kitchen. She looked nervous.

"Casey I'm your…"

* * *

Oooo cliff hanger..... reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter's up. Thank you for reviewing.

I dont own TMNT sadly.... :'(

* * *

"Casey I'm your sister." Casey couldn't believe this.

"Frankie, little Francesca Lilia Jones?" She nodded grimly and gave a weak smile. "Oh my god." He put his hands to his head. "I found you. They said you were dead." Tears came to his eyes but he held them back.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get out of there, make contact somehow. I just -" She was stopped by being pulled into a warm hug by her older brother. She began to cry into his chest. April walked through the door to see what the sobbing was.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"April, this is my little sister." He said still hugging her.

"I thought she was dead. No offence." April walked over to the two. They were then joined by the guys and Jenna. They asked the same question and were given the same answer but reacted to it differently.

"You mean you two were humans?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Abducted by that stupid Shred head guy. I don't get one thing though. Why us two?" Frankie asked as they all sat down again in the living area.

"Maybe it's because we're really talented." Jenna spoke with a smile.

"How are you two talented enough to be abducted by the Shredder?" Raph asked ignorantly.

"National Junior Skateboarding Champion four years running thank you!" Jenna bragged. Raph turned to Frankie.

"And you?"

"You've never heard of Francesca Jones. I started singing at three years old, reached number one in the music charts at ten! I write all my own music and so far I have over thirty numbers. Am I talented you ask?" She said sarcastically.

"Well sorry for asking. Jeez." He grumbled. He pulled a face. She pulled one back and Jenna yawned.

"I'm tired. You coming Frankie?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah. Night Casey." She hugged her brother good bye.

"Night." He replied.

"Night guys." Jenna said. The guys replied with g'night. They walked into the room and collapsed on the double bed.

Over the four next weeks Jenna and Frankie came out of their shells and started showing their personalities. Jenna was loud but caring and loaded with energy. She and Mikey would spend ages on the skateboarding ramp and she would spend time practicing with her best friend. Frankie was not as outgoing as Jenna but she was creative and gentle. She was also was quick tempered and easily annoyed, so you can imagine what kind of arguments she and Raph got into. The other day it was about the T.V. remote and last week it was him annoying her punching his sand bag too loud and lots of other things. But other than arguing with Raph, she and Jenna trained with Leo and Master Splinter. They quickly picked up the basics and now Frankie was training with Kama and Jenna was training with a Falcata.

They had just finished a training session and their sensei had left. Frankie switched her boom box on and inserted a cd. It was of her own music. They girls started to fool around by dancing. Mikey and Don laughed at them but they didn't care. Leo and Raph stood and watched. Mikey joined in and they started to laugh.

"Come on boys. Let go!" Frankie said.

"Why? Do you think we don't know how to have fun?" Raph replied sharply.

"Whoa! Calm down Mr. Radgy. Only wanted to have a laugh."

"So I'm a radgy now? You think you're so great with your thirty plus number ones. Well to let you know I don't care!" He shoved her out the way and walked out of the dojo.

"Oh dear." She mumbled quietly. Jenna put her arm around her best friend and smiled to comfort her.

"I'll go talk to him." Leo stepped forward.

"No. I'll sort it." Frankie left Jenna, Leo, Mikey and Don in the dojo and left to find Mr. Radgy.

She spotted his shell cycle pull up on the end of the pier in Central Park. He turned off the engine and sat with his feet hanging off the edge. She jogged over quietly.

"Hey." She said.

"What do you want? Wanna insult me some more? Huh?" He replied bluntly.

"No. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for calling you names. I was only having a laugh."

"I know. I over react at the simplest things. I guess you and Jenna moving in has just put me on edge. I'm not used to female company. It's been me, ma bro's and our father."

"I know how you feel." She sat down next to him. "I was used to being a human, now I'm a mutant turtle. It's cool but I miss being human. I guess you just miss being with boys."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Tell you what. I'll stop the name calling if you calm down. Deal?"

"I'll try." She laughed quietly which made him smile.

"You have a nice smile. You should smile more often." He was going to reply when an arrow landed by her side.

"We're going!" He jumped up pulling her with him. "Get on! Oh! There isn't another helmet! Damn!"

"It's ok. I trust you." She hopped on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved the engine and sped off through the park.

"Where are they?" Jenna asked. "I thought they were just going to talk."

"Let's hope Raph's temper hasn't made him kill her." Mikey said. They were playing Mario Kart Wii.

"He better not have or I'll kill him." With that they walked through they elevator doors laughing.

"Where have you two been?" Leo shouted. Frankie couldn't talk, she couldn't breathe at the moment. "Well? Im waiting."

"Bro, this girl is funny. The jokes she told me are hilarious." He continued to laugh.

"And why is she creased?" Jenna placed the Wii remote down.

"Him." Was all she was able to say. He walked into the kitchen to calm himself down while Frankie fell to the floor with fits of laughter. After five minutes she stopped and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I take it you and him are ok now." Jenna helped her buddy up from the floor.

"Yeah, were good."

* * *

Well thats the third chapter finished with, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chappie! Yay!

I dont own TMNT....i wish i did....

* * *

Everyone one was on hand when it was time to move Frankie's musical equipment the next day. They had to use the battle shell and they had to do three runs to get it all. They had previously set up a recording studio for her. The first run was for the tech equipment and her drum kit. The second was for the steel pans and guitars. The last was for her other instruments and personal belongings. It took Frankie 3 days after the trips to get it all set up.

"So what's on your laptop?" Don asked.

"It's got editing software, all my music I like and I have written. Stuff like that." Frankie sat down with a glass of Pepsi and her laptop.

"Wow. The memory must be huge."

"It's about 80 GB at the minute but I need more soon." Raph and Leo walked in. They had been sparring and were sweaty. "Look out, sweaty boys on the run. Ha-ha." She laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha. Hilarious." Leo glared at her.

"GUYS!" Jenna came running towards them.

"WHAT?" Frankie shouted back.

"FRANKIE!"

"JENNA!"

"Shut up!" Leo said.

"Whoa. Looks like we got a new Mr. Radgy." Frankie said making Raph smile. "What Jenna?"

"Check the news!" They all filed into the living area and turned the news on.

"_Tomorrow marks the third month that Jenna Scores and Francesca Lilia Jones have been missing. Francesca's siblings do not want to pursue the case but Miss Scores adoptive family do. Jesse McCartney, Jenna's brother, has organized a costume music event featuring himself, Chris Brown, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Beyonce and many other artists to perform to raise money for extra investigators to find the missing girls. Other news today,_"

"Whoa. Go Jesse." Frankie said.

"Wait. You're adopted by Jesse McCartney's parents."

"Yeah. They made me keep my last name because they wanted me to have somewhat of a normal life as I grew up."

"So, are we going tomorrow?" Frankie asked.

"No." Leo replied with no emotion. Frankie pouted but Raph whispered to her that he would sort it.

"Why not bro? Its gonna be costumes so we'll fit in perfectly."

"No." Leo glared at him.

"Mr. Radgy has spoken. Beware!" Frankie stretched her arms up like a zombie.

"Fine but we stick together."

"Then we're sorted except for one thing." Mikey chirruped.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"You don't have a complete ninja turtle costume. You still need masks." Mikey grinned.

The shell cycle pulled up and off got two turtles. Frankie took off her helmet and her new yellow mask blew in the wind. She got off the back of the bike and Raph got off too. The battle shell pulled up behind them and Jenna came out, impressed with her new peach coloured mask.

"How many tickets? Nice outfits by the way." The sales man asked.

"Thank you. Six tickets please." Frankie told him.

"That's $179.94." Frankie reached for her purse.

"Whoa that's expensive. You got enough?" Jenna asked.

"Er hello. It's me. Im loaded." She paid the man and picked up the six tickets.

"The event starts at 6:00pm."

"Thank you." They walked onto the very large green area were people were sat on blankets waiting for the show to begin. "Where we gonna sit?"

"Over there!" Jenna pointed. It was under some trees and quite close to the stage. They ran over to claim the place with their shell patterned blanket.

They sat on the blanket and looked at the outfits. The outfits were cool. There was bee's, monsters, cats, bunnies and vampires. Anything you could think of. They waited till Jesse McCartney walked on stage to start the event.

"Oh he's so fit." Frankie said.

"Ew, girl that's my brother."

"So? He's still fit and we can be sisters!" They smiled at each other. The first act came on, Chris Brown.

After Chris Brown, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Beyonce, Jesse McCartney and Shakira had played, they had an interval were anyone could go up on stage to sing.

"I wanna go!" Frankie moaned. "Please Jenjen?"

"I'm ok with it." Frankie yayed and pulled out her guitar and a cd. She ran towards the stage. They allowed her on. She put the cd in the player and plugged her guitar in. She started playing.

_J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,  
Je voudrais combler ce manque  
Mon obsession me hante,  
J'en ai jamais assez, je voudrais bien trouver  
Que j'ai beaucoup de chance,  
Me rendre à l'évidence,_

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !

J'en ai jamais assez, je vois toujours après,  
Des fois je me demande  
Comment je peux m'y prendre  
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,  
Je suis jamais contente,  
On dit que je suis chiante,

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !

J'en ai jamais assez, j'aimerais bien penser  
A 2 centimètres à l'heure pour éviter les pleurs,  
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,  
Il faudrait que j'entende, un jour tu seras grande,

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !

"It's French!" The guys were amazed as she bowed on the stage. She received a huge round of applause.

"Francesca?" Jesse asked. He widened his eyes when he realized it was.

"Gotta go!" She unplugged her guitar and flipped off the stage. "Run!" She shouted to the guys. They gathered the stuff at lightening speed and ran towards the exit but the police were already there. "Through the entrance!" They did and got out just in time to avoid being grabbed. Frankie slid her stuff in the battle shell and jumped on the back of the shell cycle, pulling her helmet on as Raph wheelied off.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter yaaayy! Thank you to DarkRose-Karma for reviewing!

I dont own the TMNT gang. I could cry but i wont :P

* * *

"What is this?" Casey shouted at his younger sister. He had seen the news of her at the costumed music event.

"I had an urge to play on stage." She replied tears almost in her eyes. She hated seeing her brother this mad.

"Urge or no urge do you want them to find you like this? What will happen?"

"I don't know."

"No you don't so don't do anything like that again! YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted at her and huffed off. He left Frankie to sit there and cry. Raph came over to comfort her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She wept on him until she fell asleep.

'She's so pretty when she's asleep.' He thought. He carried her to her room. Jenna was there waiting for her. "She fell asleep."

"Trust her to do that." Jenna smiled and lifted the covers away so she could put them on her after Raph had put her down.

Frankie woke up in the early hours of the morning. She was upset. Her brother just didn't understand how she felt, trying to get used to the fact that she was a turtle. She got up and trudged to her music studio. She sat at the keyboard and began to play a few notes. She picked up some music paper and wrote down some notes. She began to sing to it.

She smiled at her new song and wrote down the lyrics. The smile then faded when she realized that she would probably never get another number one or an award. She got up and walked past Raph's room. He was snoring. She laughed to herself and continued walking to the kitchen. The clock read 6:30. 'Pants,' she cursed to herself.

"You are up early Francesca. Does something bother you?" Master Splinter joined her at the table.

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "It's my brother. He doesn't understand how hard it is for me not to perform, I usually perform every other weekend for some reason. I'm addicted to it. The stages, bright lights, big back up bands and the crowds. It's what I live for." She looked down. "Well, what I used to."

"You must try to understand what your brother is trying to do. He is trying to protect you from being taken again. It almost killed him inside." She looked to his eyes to try and detect lying but no a trace of it. "He missed you badly. He just doesn't want you to go again." He got up and left the room, leaving Frankie alone.

When Casey and April came around next Frankie wasn't there to greet them. He walked to her music studio. There she was. Singing again, she always was. He waited for her to stop and she realized he was watching her. She ran out and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She told him. He hugged her back.

"Casey! Ya ready?" Raph shouted.

"Coming! Bye sis." He ran out of the room so she finished her work by saving it.

Another week passed and it was the day before Frankie's birthday. She was excited. Every girl would be when it's her sixteenth. She was hoping her new friends and her brother would organize a surprise party. She and Raph had been spending more and more time together, especially training. They would train for hours after the lessons had finished. She enjoyed this, it made her feel appreciated.

Her birthday arrived and she lied in till 11:30. She smiled as she got up, as she walked out of her room, into the living area and sat down beside Mikey.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked.

"Sure. If you say so." Jenna looked at her confused.

"Does anyone want to say something to me?"

"No, should we?"

"No, no reason." She said disappointedly and left. She went to get a shower. 'They haven't remembered.' A tear fell from her eye as she stepped into the shower.

The hours ticked past as Frankie amused herself with martial arts practice and watching TV. Frankie sighed as she flicked through the channels. She flicked to TMF, Sweet Sixteen was on. This only made her feel worse but she decided to watch it.

"*Sigh*" Grabbing some potato chips and putting them into her mouth she noticed that Raph was walking towards her. "Mey." Was supposed to be a 'hey'.

"Mey to you too." He smiled and sat down next to her. She was slumped further down the chair. "What's the matter?"

"Guess what Raph?

"What Frankie?"

"It's my birthday." She whispered. He went wide eyed.

"No! It's not!" She nodded.

"Yup. Sweet sixteen? Ha! My shell it isn't." She slouched further and frowned, stuffing more chips into her mouth.

"Well happy birthday. Why didn't you mention it before?" She shrugged. "Are you doing anyfing for it later?"

"Nope." Crunch went the chips.

"Well I will. Me 'n' you are going out for a ride and grab some food. Got it?" She nodded and perked up slightly. "In the warehouse for 8." He smiled, got up and left. She straightened up and changed the channel. 'Best hits of Francesca Jones!' was on. She sat up and put the crisps away.

Eight o'clock rolled around and Frankie got her motor gear on. She ran towards the elevator door.

"Where you going Frankie?" Jenna asked sternly, standing behind her with arms folded.

"Out. To celebrate my sixteenth birthday." She got into the elevator and Jenna followed.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot! Im so sorry Frankie!"

"Do you know how bad I feel? My best friend forgetting my birthday!" The doors opened and Raph was sitting on his bike waiting for her.

"Where are you going? And with him?" Jenna pointed.

"For a ride! At least he said happy birthday when I told him!" She put her helmet on and sat on the bike. "Happy birthday to me!" He drove off.

"Happy birthday! Im sorry! Im sorry!" She shouted after them and returned to the lair. Leo spotted her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern deep in his voice.

"I forgot her birthday!" She began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Yeayyyyy!

I dont own any of the turtles disappointingly.

Please read and review! :P Enjoy....

* * *

"Yeah! Woo!" Frankie screamed as Raphael sped down the streets, darting in and out of the traffic. She laughed and screamed again. He wheelied down a street before they headed for a take-away shop. They settled with Chinese and found a spot on a hill to eat. They watched the sunset.

"So you had fun then?" Raph asked then slurped some noodles.

"Yeah thank you." She smiled to him.

"Frankie, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Um… doesn't matter." He went quiet.

"No go on. Tell me."

"No it's embarrassing."

"Tell me. And then I'll tell you something."

"I don't know how to say it." He paused, scratched his head and then continued. "I think you're really nice and I like how your eyes sparkle when you're excited. I like you're little dimples when you smile. I think you're amazing."

"Raph, that's so sweet."

"Now you tell me something now." He smirked.

"I like you Raph more than friends. I know we've only know each other a few weeks but I've never felt this way before."

"Really?" He asked and received a nod. She moved closer to him, sitting next to him and smiled.

"I like you too." He replied as she placed her head on his shoulder.

After finishing the food they sat next to each other. He stretched and dropped his arm around her shoulder. She shuffled so that she was tucked close.

"Can we not tell the guys?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"They'll take the mik."

"Im sure they won't but I won't tell them." She smiled to comfort him.

"Thanks." He glanced at his watch. "Whoa! We better get back." He stood up and helped her up, holding her hand. She put her arms around him. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" She looked confused but nodded. He bent in slowly, was just about to kiss her when his shell cell rang. "Grr." He grabbed the cell. "What?" There was silence for a minute. "We're coming home now." He hung up. "Casey, wants to know where you are. Come on." He walked to his bike.

"What about my kiss?" She asked cheekily and skipped over to him. He slid his arms around her, onto her shell and pecked her on the lips lightly. She smiled and got onto the bike then they drove home.

Upon arriving back at the warehouse an enraged looking Casey stood beside the elevator. Frankie got off the bike and braced herself for the storm.

"Where have you been?" He snapped.

"Out celebrating my sixteenth. We got Chinese food." She shot back.

"Why did you go with him?"

"Hey!" Raph growled.

"He offered and anyway you wouldn't want me to go out by myself." She huffed past him and into the elevator with Casey and Raph. When she got out and was surprised at what she saw. A huge 'happy birthday' banner hung in the living area and a chocolate cake stood in the kitchen with sixteen candles. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Jenna asked.

"Why have you done this when you didn't even remember my birthday?" Tears rushed to her eyes but she didn't want to let them fall.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make up for it."

"And you think throwing me a party because you're sorry makes everything better? Guess what? It doesn't!" She walked past her but was stopped by Mikey. "Excuse me." He didn't move. "Excuse me, please." Still no movement. "MOVE!" She screamed at him. She pushed past him, tears streamed down her face. She ran to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard footsteps running towards the door and banged on it.

"FRANKIE! COME ON OPEN UP!" Jenna shouted.

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She managed to shout back through sobbing. The banging ceased and voices which sounded like mumbles spoke from outside the door.

"Frankie please. I am so sorry I forgot your birthday." Jenna spoke just loud enough to for her to her.

"Go away." Frankie continued to weep into her pillow.

"Come on, open up please. Frankie please." She continued to plead with her until Frankie finally decided to unlock the door and opened it. Her eyes were red and her wet face reflected the light. "I am so sorry Frankie."

"And what about Casey?" Her voice was hoarse. "Where did he go? He didn't wish me a happy birthday either." She whimpered as she said this.

"I'm here. I didn't now that this would affect you so bad, throwing a surprise party for you."

"You didn't throw a surprise party to celebrate my birthday. You threw one so you wouldn't get an earful off me for not throwing me one. I mean you probably forgot too, my best friend did." She went to retreat into her room when Donny spoke.

"We didn't know your birthday but Casey did. He came down after we called him after you left with Raph. We helped him set all this up, just for you."

"Whatever." She returned to her room but came out again with her Kama's on.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked. He followed her till she stood outside the elevator doors which opened.

"Well I was going to go out but you're probably going to stop me." The doors began to close. "Just try." She flipped into the elevator and narrowly missed being caught in the doors. Casey and Jenna started banging the doors hard. It came back down but by the time they got up she was mounted on the bike and revving the engine. They began to run over to her to stop her but she shot out of the warehouse and into the street lamp lit streets. Within seconds the sound of the engine had merged with the sound of the other vehicles.

* * *

Hahaa what do you think of Frankies tantrum? Reveiw please....


	7. Chapter 7

Well last part to The Rescue, so i need a new name for the story, unless i just continue it from The Rescue.

I dont own TMNT or the song Frankie sings. Please review and thanks to thos who have reviewed!

* * *

The search lasted for hours, which turned into days. They were desperate to find her but no-one was more desperate than Raph. He had finally got a chance to be with her then Casey messes it all up. None of his brothers knew the true reason why he wanted to find her so badly but whenever they asked he simply replied with 'It's Caseys sister, he'd do the same thing for any of us.' He knew his brothers were suspicious but did nothing about it.

On the fourth evening of Frankie leaving they all sat in the turtles lair, waiting for something but not knowing what. A rumble vibrated through the walls and floors which was picked up the sensitive feet of Master Splinter.

"My sons, someone is using the elevator." They all turned their heads and set their eyes on the door which were opening. Something dropped to the ground and Raph jumped towards, being the brave one he glanced round the corner and saw Frankie unconscious on the floor.

"GUYS! GET IN HERE!" He rushed towards the smaller female and picked her bridal style. Casey and April were the first to the doors followed by Jenna.

"Donny she needs help." Raph moved her through the areas towards the couch. He set her down and stood back as Don started to look her over. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know, I hope so." Donny continued to check her over when he reached her left arm. "She's got a broken arm." He reached into his first aid kit and pulled out bandages and wound cleaner. He found out that she had three cracked ribs too. She also had several dagger like wounds on the top of her thighs and arms. Bruises were placed on her right eye, chin, cheeks, arms, legs and body area.

"Thanks Don." Casey said gratefully when he had finished cleaning her up. The rage began to build in him. "I wanna know who did this to her. My guesses are with the Purple Dragons or the Foot."

Raph growled. "I'm with you Case."

"Wait! We don't know who it was though. It'll be better when we know and that's gonna be after Frankie wakes up." Leo commented in authority.

"I know Leo. How long till she wakes up, Don?" Casey asked.

"A couple of days perhaps. I can't tell." He got up and walked off as did Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, Casey and Jenna. Raph and April stood and watched her for a few minutes before looking at each other then leaving her.

The next day Raphael was sprawled out on the floor from sleeping there the previous night. He was so worried he couldn't leave her side. Leo had noticed his odd behavior and decided to confront him about it. He walked over and nudged his brother with his foot. He woke up murmuring and sat, looking at Frankie and then to his older brother.

"What?" He snapped.

"I should ask you the same thing." He replied coolly. Raph rubbed his eye and silently questioned his brother. "Why have you been so worried about Frankie? And don't say what you said the other day, I know something is up."

"Nothin'" He rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Honestly!" He said firmly and loud enough to wake Frankie from her slumber.

"Wh- where am I?" She grumbled, eyes flickering to try and open. The boys rushed to her and called for Casey. He came running over and kneeled by her side. "Ca- Casey?"

"Yeah. I'm here Frankie. You're gonna be fine." He held her hand.

"I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"You're alright. You're here, with me and the guys and Jenna." He didn't know what to do for the best, same with Raph. He lingered around waiting for her to calm down, which didn't happen until she fell asleep once more. By that time he had grown angry and went to hit his punch bag.

Frankie woke up a couple of hours later. She groaned as pain shot up through her left arm and down her spine. Continuing to move herself into a sitting position she screamed as the pain became worse. The guys came running over.

"No, lie down Frankie." Don tried but she didn't want to hear.

"No." She screamed again, tears in her eyes. "I have to get up." Moving forward but stooped by the guys. Jenna stood to the side of her.

"Lie down Frankie. Please, you're gonna hurt yourself." Casey stated.

"No! I have to get up. I have to pee." The guys stopped at the statement but Jenna laughed.

"That's my Frankie back." Jenna said happily.

"I'd laugh if it didn't hurt. No help me up before I pee on the couch." They did. Leo and Casey under each of her arms, Mikey and Raph holding her legs. They were careful of her wounds, especially of her broken arm and ribs. They placed her on the toilet seat and left, leaving Jenna with her.

When she had finished peeing they helped her back to the couch and sat her on it. She let out a moan of pain. Raph felt bad about it.

"So who did this to you?" Casey asked.

"Exactly what I wanna know." Raph growled. Frankie looked down.

"What's the matter Frankie? Hmm? Tell us." Jenna tried to comfort her. A tear trickled down Frankie's her bruised cheek. "Aw Frankie come on."

"Frankie?" Casey asked worried. She looked up and around. All eyes were on her.

"It was-" She broke of to cry. "I can't. It hurts too much." She sniffled. Don gave her some pain killers.

After a moment or two Frankie stopped crying and began to stand up. She groaned quietly as she did but they guys didn't want her to be standing up.

"Get off!" She warned as they held her arms. They did and looked anxiously at each other then her. As she straightened herself she let out a yawn and shuffled towards the stairs. Casey and Jenna followed intently in case she fell. She did, they caught her and helped her up the stairs and to her bed. She lay down in her cool sheets after Casey and Jenna left thinking about the incident. Raph walked in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"I was so worried about you."

"Im sorry." She turned away. He caressed her cheek softly which made her turn back towards him. She smiled weakly making him smile warmly to her. It made her heart flutter.

"Who did this?" He asked gently. She looked away once more. "Frankie please, tell me."

"A guy called 'The Lone Foot'. He caught me by surprise. I managed to escape on your shell cycle."

"Thank you." Raph said. Bending over her he kissed her on her forehead. He walked out of the room and then the anger kicked in. "Guys I know who did this to her." They all looked to him. "A guy called 'The Lone Foot'. Let's go get him." The guys all followed his idea, leaving Jenna and Frankie with Master Splinter in the lair.

They returned in the morning and looked triumphant. They could here music coming from somewhere. Looking around they saw someone in the dojo and moved towards the open door. It was Frankie doing soft Tai-chi to her music. 'She looks so graceful,' Raph thought to himself, 'and hot.'

"Morning boys." Frankie said which alarmed them. They did not know that she knew they were there. "Anyone for breakfast?" She turned off her music and walked past them to get to the kitchen.

"You're not cooking." Leo said firmly.

"Can you? No. Jenna will be." As if the two had telepathic powers, Jenna walked in and started to make breakfast.

"So, you wanna know how we did?" Mikey asked.

"Yes! I was so worried. How did it go?" Jenna asked

"Very well. That bozo ain't gonna hurt anybody for a long time." Raph bragged.

"Thank you, all of you." Frankie smiled at them all. "I take it Casey went home."

"Yeah. The guy was tired." They ate with random chats throughout.

Master Splinter awoke and then they began training. Frankie worked on the side doing Tai-chi with him while the other sparred with each other. Frankie stretched in a way that hurt her ribs and let out a cry of pain. The others stopped and looked her way.

"I'm okay but I'm going to stop, if that's okay?" Master Splinter nodded and she left to her piano on the far side of the room. Raph joined her when they finished. "Stalker!" She joked.

"Oh ha." He smiled at her. She smiled back before she continued to play on her piano with her good hand.

"~_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that singing was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_. ~"

"Wow."

"That's by ABBA. Lay all you love on me. They were hugely famous in the past."

"Frankie I-"

"Woo go Frankie. ~Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on meee! ~" Mikey mocked. He sang way off key.

"I'm deaf. Your singing deafened me." Frankie joked. She like her new friends. She wanted to call them family but then she wouldn't be aloud to date Raph.


End file.
